The invention is of particular interest when a moving vehicle, being used to transport passengers, is equipped with a security device guaranteeing the integrity of the vehicle in the event of the operator of the vehicle being assaulted by some of the passengers. The vehicle is piloted by an operator who acts on piloting controls to pilot the vehicle. The security device comprises a device for disabling the piloting controls.
The invention is also of particular interest when the moving vehicle is equipped with a device for assisting the piloting of the vehicle, guaranteeing the safety of the vehicle in the event that the vehicle is detected as facing a dangerous and imminent situation. The vehicle is piloted by an operator who acts on piloting controls to pilot the vehicle. The security device comprises a device for disabling the piloting controls.
For a moving vehicle piloted by an operator, there are several situations in which a device for disabling piloting controls is led to deactivate the command of the vehicle by the operator. These situations are related to the security or safety of the vehicle. A first example that may be cited is that of an aircraft piloted by a crew, transporting passengers when an assault is committed by certain passengers on the crew of the aircraft in order to take command of the aircraft. A second example that may also be cited is a situation in which a forecast is made of imminent collision of the aircraft with a terrain obstacle if no aircraft trajectory modification is made by the crew, and it is apparent that the crew cannot carry out such a trajectory modification.
In the first example cited, the disabling device acts for security reasons, on the one hand to relieve the crew of their piloting task while they are subjected to very heavy psychological pressure, on the other hand to prevent those committing the assault from being able to take command of the aircraft in the event that the assault is successful.
In the second example cited, the disabling device acts to ensure the safety of the aircraft and compensate for either a failure of the crew, or a failure of the piloting controls, which makes it imperative to carry out a fast manoeuvre to avoid the obstacle, for example by means of an automatic vertical resource.
A phase of loss of command of the vehicle starts on detecting an alert of imminent danger. As soon as it begins, the device for disabling the piloting controls deactivates the piloting controls in respect of the operator and simultaneously ensures the piloting of the vehicle in replacement for the operator. The loss-of-command phase can come to an end the moment the circumstances which have contributed to making it arise have disappeared. The loss-of-command phase is intended to remain temporary, command of the vehicle having to be returned to an operator as soon as possible.
The restoral of command of the vehicle by the operator absolutely must be preceded by checks on the current state in which the piloting controls have been placed during the loss-of-command phase. Specifically, the piloting controls might have been placed for the duration of the loss-of-command phase in a state which imperils the vehicle if full authority of the piloting controls is restored. It is therefore necessary that a device for aiding the restoral of the command of a moving vehicle ensures that the piloting controls are in a current state which complies with the current vehicle motion phase before reactivation of operator command.
A device for disabling a vehicle's piloting controls is a recent item of equipment meeting new expectations in terms of vehicle safety and security. The requirement to associate with it a device for aiding the restoral of operator command so as to take care that the restoral occurs without injury to the passengers of the vehicle has appeared more recently still.
The aim of the invention is to propose a solution to the new problem presented by the restoral of the command of a vehicle by an operator, following an opening of a phase of loss of command of the vehicle.